Talk:Freezing Gone Wild♥Sighs-a-plenty for the Pandoras/@comment-25824673-20160526011357/@comment-25824673-20160526192015
Overlord, I really don't see the diffrence your suggesting. Kazuya exerts an erienbar set in the OVA Kazuya exerts a Freezing/control over the Pandora How is the OVA not worse? Those Pandora in the OVA where feeling pleasure, look at their faces. Comparitively speaking, in the manga, when Kazuya takes control of Elly and Arnet, they did not go all 'cutsey' but they simply thought pretty much the same as Ticy and/or Satellizer. "Its ok to trust and leave it to him Kazuya" Both where purpose laden, one for training, one for their lives. One they worked together to escape, and the other they either couldnt, or it was such a shock they didnt fully have time to get their bearings until it was to late. Now, the OVA doesnt show any sort of aftermath, however I doubt even if the story was 'canon', debating if it is or not aside (yes, commonality suggests its not) it was something instructed by the teacher, and a task set on the Pandora to escape/withstand. The instructor herself describes it as 'indescribable pleasure' When Kazuya takes control of the three, even Ticy who is not part of it give the same impression. Still not entirely different, and yet the OVA which was sourced from LDY, recieved little to no scorn for endangering the relatinships of the Pandora and Limiters. It's only because its post Aoi famly flashback, and he is forced to do so without warning that it becomes a 'thing' in my opinion. Not sure what you mean by what they did to Julia Munberk's character in the anime, maybe I've not been observant enough in the manga, but all I saw was a cold fish who was probably more lesbian then having any interest in her limiter. The straight laced 'just obey commands' who really doesn't care about moral obligations. Not that we want soldiers always worrying about that but there should always be oversight on projects such as this. And there wasnt. Not in my view. No one really knew what Ohara was up to. Spencer pushing through his own agenda likely to steal thunder away from Gengo saying 'we succeeded without him, we can do it again". My point here, is can anyone here really complain about Kazuya's abililty in light of this OVA, in light of his family flashback. My point here is can anyone complain about Kazuya using said ability to save everyone. My Point here is even if we take this OVA as a example, he wasnt suddenly everyones limiter cause he could connnect with everyone here... and it won't likely happen after the current arc is settled. After all, we don't see all these pandora interacting with their limiters, saying 'its ok dear, even tho he made me feel intense pleasure, I only have eyes for you' to each of their partners. Oh wait, NTR started here... thats right... I can't reference why, but I have a feeling that this OVA has its source in the manga too. Wasnt there a chapter or two where he did this? I'd have to read it again... maybe its a false memory.